


shaw

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	shaw

indigo deadly  
quiet cool efficiency  
straight line, an arrow


End file.
